Recuperando el Tiempo Perdido
by Wazzaby
Summary: Tiempo y Vida juntos desde siempre y demostrando que nosotros los mal gastamos, pero que cuando uno quiere recuperar lo que perdió tras sufrir puede incluso mejorarlo... Lo se mala sipnosis, pero meh. I'm Back! -Prologo: Lost Time


Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y la Weekly Shounen Magazine

Rate:Teen

Basada en: Kagerou Days/Mekakucity Actors-Lost Time Memory y Anohana

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Recuperando el Tiempo Perdid<span>o**_

**Prologo: Lost Time **

La vida es un arma de doble filo, en un momento estas pasándola bien hasta que la tragedia llega y tu mundo se vuelve oscuro…vale sé que eso sonó cliché, pero cualquier cosa tiene clichés, da igual para empezar mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 18 años y vivo mi "vida" encerrado en mi cuarto torturándome psicológicamente, para no sufrir de nuevo lo que me pasó hace 3 años. Y si quieren saber eso pues tendrán que escuchar toda la historia que se vendrá a continuación, aunque esto es solo un prologo.

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia y los estudiantes del instituto Fairy Tail salían tras sus últimas horas de clases del día. En cierto salón se podía ver a un grupo de 6 jóvenes conversando sobre alguna salida para el fin de semana

-Entonces, ¿nos juntamos en la terminal de buses para ir hasta el parque de diversiones?- Pregunto una pelirroja que se veía emocionada por la salida

-Por mi está bien, ¿y a Uds.?- respondió un chico de cabello azabache

-Yo iría, pero tengo que hacer unas entrega todo el día- Le responde un chico de larga cabellera y lleno de piercings

-Yo voy- dijo una albina de cabello corto

-y yo- le secundó una de cabello celeste

-yo…lo pensare-dijo un chico de cabello salmón y una bufanda de cuadros

-¿qué pasa horno andante, te asustan las montañas rusas?-se burlo el chico de las perforaciones

-¡Cállate Gajeel!, lo que pasa es que no he estado de humor esta semana- Respondió este amenazándolo con un puño

-Uy la lagartija se enojo, ¿qué harás?, ¿pegarme?..ni siquiera me alcanzas en estatura

-Imbécil- *le pega en el abdomen sin causarle daño*

-Tch, lagartija –le devuelve el golpe, lastimándole gravemente (ULTRAAAAA COMBO!)

-D-du-duele…..-se agarra la panza- Hijo de Iwata….-le dijo a Gajeel (los nintenderos entenderán el chiste)

-No se peleen, ¿si?- les dijo la pelirroja-

-tch, vale zanahoria, total ya se me hace tarde-dijo el rebelde agarrando su bolso y empezando a irse-Adiós

-No me digas así-le regaño Erza-ya da igual, es mejor irnos..Lo conversamos mañana-

-si-respondieron los demás y empezando a irse cada uno u acompañado a su morada

Ese día, 14 de Agosto, sucedió lo que para mí fue la mayor estupidez que pude haber hecho en mi corta vida

Se podía ver a Natsu y a la peliblanca caminar por la calle

-Oye Natsu-

-¿Qué?, Lisanna-

-no quise preguntarte en toda la semana, pero ¿por qué estas tan gruñon?-Le cuestiono Lisanna

-…..-Se detuvo

-¿N-Natsu?-se sintió nerviosa

-No quiero hablar de eso-respondió bajando la mirada

-Pero….¡No te lo puedes guardar!, dímelo y así te podría ayudar-le grito esta y le agarró la mano

-…Lisa, No me hagas caso, solo….solo..¡solo déjame tranquilo, tonta!-le grito con fuerza, quitando su mano y empezando a caminar-….

-No te vayas..-susurró y le vuelve a tomar la mano fuertemente-

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?, ¡Que molesta eres!- se suelta empieza a caminar ignorando a Lisanna

-Yo…yo..lo siento- se queda parada y lo ve irse-¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes, Natsu?-voltea y se va por otra calle.

Después de eso y, me derrumbe tras una horrible noticia

Se puede ver a Natsu despertar como si nada y al bajar a desayunar ve a su madre llorar

-¿Mamá…estás bien?-Le pregunto a su madre acercándose rápidamente a ella-¿Dime qué te pasa?

-Hijo…te tengo una horrible noticia, lo siento tanto-Dijo al abrazar a su hijo-Lo siento, pero….Lisa, Lisa murió, la atropellaron-rompe en llanto

-¿Qué?-Dijo el Dragneel en shock-¿es una broma cierto?, ¿una cruel broma?-Dije al separarse de su madre y ver que lo que dijo iba en serio-No,no,no….-empieza llorar-NO!- sale de la casa y se va corriendo por la ciudad hasta llegar al sitio del accidente viendo a su alrededor y notar algo en el piso, al acercarse pudo algo que confirmaba la noticia, se trataba del collar de Lisanna. Al verlo cae de rodillas y toma el collar viéndolo con terror-Lisa….yo….yo lo siento, lo siento tanto….-se para y vuelve a su casa con el collar y al llegar a su casa va con su madre a llorar tras saber la verdad

2 días después fue su funeral y todos estábamos ahí, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Mira y Elfman, los hermanos de Lisa, los demás chicos de la clase, algunos profesores, al director, mi madre, mi hermana y yo, como si nada solo le fui a dejar las lores y me fui para no sufrir más. Tras 3 semanas decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto y a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi madre, mi hermana y mis amigos no pudieron hacer nada por 3 largos años en los cuales solo me la pase solo y culpándome y creando unas ganas de morir. Hasta ahora…..saque los seguros de mi puerta y salí de la habitación a bajar al comedor para estar con mi familia, y como esperaba ellos me vieron sorprendidos y yo con una mirada melancólica dije "Quiero recuperar el tiempo que perdí" y rompiendo en llanto ellos aceptaron y aquí estoy preparándome para iniciar mi último año de preparatoria- creo que es hora de seguir el flujo del tiempo y vivir la vida- Tras esas palabras salí de mi cuarto hacia el presente y futuro.

**El tiempo pasa,**

**Pero no desapareces**

**Mis sentimientos se fortalecen,**

**me acurruque dibujando**

**al sentirme solo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, después de un año de estar en pausa y con solo 2 fics mediocres y de madurar y volverme más sabio y menos gordo decidí volver.<strong>

***se pone su traje anti-arena y usa un escudo* Y Lamento no haber actualizado "Mi Neko Rubia", pajeros de mierda.****Espero volver a actualizar ya que este es un proyecto que he querido hacer desde hace 7 meses, pero el tiempo y algunos problemas no me dejarón.  
>Nos vemos!<strong>


End file.
